Tied to the Tracks
by FreeFallin12
Summary: Lost, hurt, broken. Not one word said. Marco vows to help Alex. And Paige will do anything to save her, even tell her her past.
1. Prologue

Tied to the Tracks

No characters are my own. They are all owned by Degrassi.

* * *

**Hazel**: Paige isn't talking to me.  
Alex: Me neither.  
Hazel: Well, I happen to be upset about it.  
Alex: So do. I have feelings, you know.  
Hazel: And when Paige gets upset...  
Alex: Tell me about it! Shes the most stubbornest person I ever knew.  
Hazel: Oh, me too! And if you really want to know how bad a freeze out can get, phone Ashley Kerwin up!

~Our Lips are Sealed Part 2

* * *

Marco's POV

"Alex is not who you think she is." Paig gave me a look that said " You are absolutely wrong. She is exactly who I think she is. She is a badass that loves to hurt people and insult them."

All I wanted was for Paige to give Alex a chance. She has been talking to me since the moment we became friends about meeting Paige. Plus, I know that they can help eachother with

their issues. Instead of telling Paige that I say wisely "What has she ever done to you?" I paused knowing she needed a minute to soak in those words. Or not. She didn't have an

answer. "Come on… hang out with her, just this one. For me?" I gave her that puppy face look that she looooovvvvvvvvvvesssss." Ha, she can't escape that puppy face.

"Fiiinnnnnnnnneee." She surrendered regretably. I wonder what she has against Alex. "Meet us at the Dot in ten." I said and when she sauntered off I added, "don't be late." I held a

suspicion that she would not show at all.

Much to my surprise she did show up, and even more suprisingly without here posse. Happily I noted that she was nervous. I took that as a good sign. She would be less likely to say

something horribly rude and cruel if she was anxious. Alex stood up and walked up to Paige. "Hey, I'm Alex." She introduced herself. I was very proud of her for not saying anything

hardass or anything.

"I know who you are." Paige said without shaking her hand when she stuck it out. However, Alex found know offense. Actually she looked sorry instead. "I'm sorry, it's just we have

never really met before." She paused "I'll start. I'm Alex Nunez. I am not the kind of person yuou think I am." Paige was shocked at her honesty. "Ookayy, I am Paige Michelchuck. I may

be from the wealthy side of the trcks but that does not make me a snob. I'm sorry for how I acted. I'd like to get to know you." She then smiled and shooke Alex's still oustretched arm.

Alex nodded and loooked gratefully at me. I guess I was right. They will be friends.

My hope was crushed the day after. Paige and I and her posse were walking to English. Alex passed Paige in the hallway and said "hi", Paige completely ingnored her. She didn't even

look at her! I could tell Alex was hurt by this un-comment. I couldn't let this slide. "Paigie, she is a human. You do know that right." I told Paige. When she nodded in aknowledgement I

continued " she does have feelings." I wasn't trying to judge her so I told her this in a gentely scolding voice. It took her a whilde to register what she had done. After a few minutes I

could tell Paige understood what she had done. The expression on her face turned from kind of smiling to pure regret. She started freaking out. "God, Marco, what did I just do?" I calmly

responded " I think you just rejected your newfound friend because you didn't want to seem uncool to your posse. Paigie it's nice to be important, but it's more important to be nice." I

didn't really understand why Paige acted differently in front of Hazel, Spinner, Jimmy, and Craig. It wasn't like they would have cared if she said hi to Alex. They would have been happy

for her. Meanwhile, Paige was still feeling incredibly guilty and I wasn't doing anything about it. "It's okay, just tell her sorry. She won't care. Be honest." "About what?" she asked, she

needed clarification. "About everything. Tell her everything. Paigie I know it would be hard but I think you should tell her about that night in ninth grade – you know, the awful night. I

think it would be could for both of you." "Wait." Paige whispered "you don't mean – she hasn't been… You know?" "I don't know, Paigie, all I know is that something is wrong. She won't

tell me but I see it in her eyes. Always downcast. I see it in the way she walks, without hope. I think it will help her if you tell her what you have overcome." Paige's eyes opened in

acknowledgement "of course hon. I will go talk to her." Thank you God for giving me these two.

Talking was heard over the splashing of food on plates and swishing of water. I was watchin an almost empty table and was pleased to see Paige walking over toa silent Alex. I saw

Paige look down and mumbe inaudibly, at least to me. Then I saw Alex smile and say something in response. She motioned to a spot next to her for Paige to sit down. I hoped against

hope that Paige wouldn't refuse. Thank God she didn't. I realized that it was a bit weird to be eyesdroppin on my two best friends. After all, one of them was bound to tell me what

would happen in a couple of minutes. Thank God, Thank God, Thank God for them. I don't know what I would do without two understanding and wonderful friends.

* * *

Title is from Soul Asylum.

Review Please. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Be honest. What would make it better? should I continue?


	2. Lonely for you

I do not own Degrassi

* * *

Marco's POV still

Something about Alex's life scares me. It gives me the jitters inside. I don't know but it's like her soul is sending me messages, cries of pain. Of course most people can't see pain when

they look at her. All they see is a hot raven haired girl with a whole lot of muscle that she showed off in her wife beater she always wore. That isn't what I notice when I look at her.

Maybe that is because I am not physically attracted to girls, or maybe it is because I am not shallow like those people are. When I look at her I see someone calling out for help. Maybe

not help necessarily for her, but for someone. That's why I wanted Paige to talk to Alex, to get through to her. Alex is a strong girl. Some might call it tough, but I don't think that is a good

thing in this situation because she thinks she can handle it alone. Wait, I don't even know if there is a situation. Yeah I do, I am just scared I won't be able to handle it. She might be

going through something horrific and all I am worried about is me.

Paige and Alex sit next to each other in English class. Alex gets yelled at because she forgot her homework, again. She always does that. No, actually she doesn't. I asked her about it

once and she said she doesn't do her homework when something more pressing comes up. She's been drawn back lately. Ellie said that she'd been over to her house, Sean's I mean, oh

I don't know, but Ellie won't tell me why. Ellie and Alex have been hanging out often, playing cards and talking about who know's what. I sit by Alex at lunch. We are by ourselves

because Paige has something with the guidance counselor or something like that. "Hey Alex. How's it going." I asked her.

"It's great." She replied in a monotone, not very excitedly.

"Alex, tell me what happened." When she was about to say nothing, I cut her off and said "don't lie. I know how much you like when people are being honest. You are slipping away. You

are getting more tired everyday and you never take your sweatshirt off like you are cold or something. What is going on?"

Alex couldn't look at me. She was battling in her mind trying to find what to say. Finally she spoke up in little more than a whisper "I can't say it now people would hear me and then well I

will tell you after school . I wasn't ready for what she would tell me next.

* * *

The title of this chapter is from Soul Asylum also.

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Lonely for You Part 2

I do not own degrassi. But I do own this story. ENJOY:)

* * *

The last class periods went as slow as molases. I couldn't wait to get out of the classroom and start my weekend. Alex was at the lockers after school. She didn't see me at first, as if

she was preparing herself. She glanced at me and when I sat down, asked me "are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded.

"Alex we have been friends for a while, but it barely seems like I know you. Who are you?" I wasn't sure but I think she mumbled "nothing, I am nothing." She found her voice and said "

I am scared. My mom had me when she was 17, dropped out of highschool. Then she moved in with my dad and they eloped. We didn't have much the irst couple years, but it was

enough. We were close-knit and happy. Then my dad was diagnosed with Pancreatic Cancer. We didn't wan't to lose so we gave all that was left of our money for his treatment. It

failed, we lost him and were also broke." she paused "Are you sure you want to hear the rest?" She asked me, trying not to look at my sympathy filled eyes. "Please." She sighed.

"Okay. My mom was crushed. She tried to forget her sorrows in the bottle. Of course, we didn't have the money for that so she got herself a drinking buddy who did. A horribe tempered

hostile-while-drunk (which was most of the time) drinking buddy. He didn't treat her well, or me." I put my hand around her, giving her as much strangth as I could muster.

"Alex, what di-"

"I already told you too much, Marco. He will find out. And then well." she anwered anxiously

"How would he find out. What would he do?"

"I don't know. I'm a coward." she ignored his comment and said this instead. I was shocked.

"How exactley does that fit in?" I inquired, not able to figure it out.

"I don'tstand up for myself."

"You shouldn't have too." I hugged her.

"I can't contain my anger when he hurts my mom, but when he turns to me. I just let him do whatever he wants." She paused and I could see there were tears in her eyes. What she

did next suprised me and made me want to vomit at the same time. She took off her sweatshirt and wiped off her makeup. I started crying at what I saw. She turned to me and said

"I love him, Marco. Just like Jesus did." Marco's jaw dropped.

"You are a Christian?" I asked unbelievingly

"Yeah, ever since my mom started hanging out with Demetri. I was hurt when she chose him over me and I discovered someone who never would."

"I know how you feel. And Alex, you are the most courageous person I know." She stood up to leave and I saw again the bruises and scratches and other horrific imprints on the visible

parts of her body. How did she do that, live with such pain?"

* * *

Did you like that. If you are against Christians or whatever, tell me and we should have a talk. Or I could remove that plot from my story. Either way.


	4. Broken Soldier

I DONT OWN DEGRASSI

* * *

Marco's POV

Paige and I were sitting happily on my sofa. The reality show was on but we weren't watching it, finally happy to be out of school. Paige didn't have work tonight so it was just us. "Hey,

what happened with Alex." Paige is so innocent yet so ignorant. Should I tell her?

"You'll have to wait and ask her that. She will explain it better than me." I responded

"Okay I have work with her tomorrow and I will ask her than."

"Paige, be careful when you talk to her."

"Definitely!" She replied confused. I just don't know how much more pain Paige can handle. First, this year, there was her rape trial. Then there was the shooting, and now this.

Meanwhile

Jay's POV

Much to my displeasure I heard a knock on my door at around 11. It was Lexi (again). I am sick and tired of her mother's boyfriend sometimes I just want to walk to their apartment when

he is in his drunken stupor and you know, do to him what he has done to Lexi. I want to kill him. Jesus she must have done something 'really bad' this time to get him so angry. I am not

going to call him anything but her mother's boyfriend or him because he doesn't deserve a name.

"Lexi, you are an idiot." I know, it sounds harsh but it slipped out of my mouth. She is though, thoughtlessly returning home time and time again. I don't know why she can't leave her

mother. Her mother abandoned her years ago choosing a dirt bag that would treat her daughter like ****.

"How much dope are you on?" she asked me. I am insulted.

"Not much, but you could use some. It would ease the pain." I motioned to hand her a joint but she shook her head. Not in the mood I guess.

"So Lexi, what do you need? Ice? A change of clothes? A bucket load of advil? A make - out session from me?" She nodded and laid down on the coach. God she looked like a mess. She

had a bleeding lip, bruised chins, a shoulder that looked out of joint, and I am not sure but I think she had a limp when she walked in. She needed cleaning up under her shirt and all she

was wearing but she was already asleep so I couldn't disturb her. Sleep was the only time she was actually in peace.

Paige's POV

"My nail just cracked! I just painted it. Isn't that my luck now no guy will want to look at me because of my stupid fingernail." I check my phone. "Where is Alex? She should have been

here 30 minutes ago. No calls. Ha I don't even think she has my number. Stop it Paige, stop talking to yourself." If Alex doesn't show up soon then she is going to lose her job and I will

have no one to talk too. And to think she needs me.

Five hours later and Alex still hadn't showed up yet. I was starting to get worried. I called Marco and he didn't know where she was either. Her phone kept on ringing and ringing and

ringing when we dialed it. Marco told me to come over to his house after work and we would think of what to do from there.

Alex mumbled incoherently. She screamed and gasped for air. When she looked up and noticed I was lying on the floor next to her she calmed down. She wouldn't want to wake me up as

I am sure she was thinking. How could I be sleeping when she was having nightmares and terrors every second of the night. Even after that dirt – bag is gone she will still have

nightmares. I give her a kiss, not a long one, just one to tell her I am there for her and she has nothing to worry about. She is safe with me.

I was pretty sure Lexi couldn't go back to sleep after that. I took matters in my own hands and lifted her gently, part way off the couch. I held her in my arms the rest of the night not

letting any terrifying demons of the previous day haunt her. I need to get a bigger apartment so that she can sleep on a bed, comfortable and safe never having to go back to her house.

I know, I know she doesn't want to leave her mom. I wouldn't either but that girl has got to live and not have to live with her mom's mistakes. In my opinion Emily has forfeited her

parent-ship to someone more suitable. That is me of course. Now it is up to me to care for and encourage Lexi (Hogart) and help her live the rest of her life.

* * *

The Alex and Jay Plotline is in full due to degrassijayandalex. Did you like it? Any ideas anybody? Thanks for reading


	5. Dreaming While You SleeP

I don't own degrassi, but I do own this plotline. Enjoy reading.

Acknowledgements - once again thank you degrassijayandalex. You have helped move this story along quite a bit.

* * *

Dreaming while you sleep

Jay's POV

I was starting to get nervous. I was trying to wake Lexi up but she wouldn't wake. I shook her. "Come on, Alex. What's wrong?" Thank God, after a few minutes (felt like years) Lexi

started moving. She started mumbling something that I couldn't understand. She looked so pale.

"Lexi, you need something to eat?" she nodded but didn't have the strength to say anything. What had happened to her? She doesn't really talk about it or let me nurse her wounds

but this is something different. She's in trouble. I feel it. She sure does look radiant sitting there though. Her eyes were lit like blazing fire and her hair was so I don't know hot. God I

couldn't talk my eyes off her. How could someone hurt a girl as beautiful as she was. Again, and again, and again these thoughts floated through my mind. Lexi still wasn't talking.

"Lexi, babe, say something." I pleaded. She opened her mouth. I saw her try and try to make words come out.

"I---SSSSSSooorrrYYYYYY." She croaked out it a whisper.

"No. No you aren't sorry. That asshole better be though." How could he do that to my baby. I couldn't stand listening to her talk like that so I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"What do you need?" I asked her. Her hands trembed when she grabbed the pencil. She could barely hold it up. There goes my plan. I got her a cup of water and I sat next to her.

There was no way I was going to leave her anytime soon.

Ellie's POV

I glance at my phone. I am being paranoid. I just received a call from Paige saying that Alex wasn't at work last night. Sometimes, Alex comes over to my house so I was thinking maybe

she show up there. She didn't. Crap. What am I going to do. Should I tell Paige what is going on. How do I know what's going on? Yeah, I thought you would ask. Alex tells me pretty

much everything. God I feel bad for her. Us two, we are damaged goods. At least, that's what everyone thinks. I am a cutter. I know not anymore blah-blah-blah. But it isn't something I

will forget soon. Nope, all I have to do is look at my arms and the memories come flooding back to me. The pain I felt when my dad went of to war again. The betrayal I felt when Paige

told the guidance counselour. The anguish I felt when I saw my mom passed out on the couch again. Cutting was just one of the ways to deal with my problems. I am such an idiot.

Thinking about ancient history when Alex is in trouble.

A thought comes in my head. Call Jay. He would know where she is. I pick up my phone and dial the number. Ring, ring, ring. No answer. That's weird he usually answers his phone. He

would be home by now. I decide to drive over to Marco's. He is probably as nervous as I am.

**********************************************************************************************************

Jay POV

I got to go find a doctor or something. Lexi is now moving but I don't want her to try to leave and in the process hurt herself. She always feels the reason to runaway. I don't know why.

It is as if she is scared of something working out well in her life? Maybe she wouldn't know what to do if that happened. I don't feel well about leaving her home by herself so I call Towerz

to come over. Too bad Sean isn't here anymore, he would know how to help Lexi. Well, it doesn't look like there are many options left so I call Towerz and he says he will be right over.

Even though I take these cautions, for some reason I have a bad feeling in my gut. The only person I can think of talking to is actually Mr. Simpson. I know he helped out Sean once and

maybe he can tell me how to help out Lexi.

************************************************************************************************************

Marco's POV

Paige was knocking on the door. How did I know it was her? I physic. She called me like 45 minutes ago, worried about Lexi. I calculated that it would take her about 40 minutes to get all

her stuff together ( I don't know what she would need but she brought stuff) and 5 minutes to drive over here. "Marco. I am so worried about Alex. I mean what if she was kidnapped

and we will never see her again, that would be horrible wouldn't it. Or what if she was killed on her way to work. Oh know, that would be my fault because I convinced her to go to work

that day. This whole thing is my fault. I am doomed. Life is out to get me. Marco what am I going to do?" she started rambling.

"She wasn't, she just isn't feeling well. Jay apparently called in to the theater to tell the manager that Alex is pretty sick. No biggie." I said this, but I didn't really believe what I

was saying. Alex was definitely more that sick.

* * *

Dreaming While You Sleep is a song by Genesis. You should listen to it it is pretty good. Um please review and give me any ideas for this story or another story.


	6. Sometime to Return

I do not own Degrassi. I do own these plotlines. Although DegrassiJayandAlex has helped me so much. Thank You! I hope you enjoy and PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEASE review.

* * *

"**In the midst of winter, I finally learned that there was in me an invincible summer."**

Albert Camus

* * *

Mr. Simpson's POV

I was closing down late today. After school I was busy helping a couple kids that needed it. I don't think people understand how tough it is to be a teenager these days. There is so much

peer pressure and stress, not including many of these teen's demanding, hurtful, and unloving parents. I was walking to my car and was startled to see someone else standing outside of

his parked car. It was too dark to tell who it was from so far away but it had to be something serious to be out this late at night. I looked closer. It was Jay Hoggart. What was he doing

here? To make matters worse he looked terrified.

"Jay, what's wrong?"

"It's Lexi. Something is wrong and I didn't know who to go to and I remember you helping Sean so I went to you." I felt proud that someone like Jay would come to me for help.

"So what happened?"

"I have no time to explain, just come with me." I didn't question him and stepped into the passenger's seat of his car. After a few minutes of deafening silence Jay spoke up.

"I guess I can talk right now. Lexi came to my house last night after being beaten pretty heavily by her mother's boyfriend. She wouldn't let me help her clean up and feel asleep quickly.

She was having nightmares so I held her in my arms. I let her sleep most of the day today but when she woke she could barely move." I was horror – stricken. Teens had so much to deal

with these days.

Marco's POV

Ellie, Paige, and I were together discussing what to do about Alex. Paige still didn't know that her mom's boyfriend hits her, but I don't think we should wait to tell her that long. She

needs to know. I feel as if there is another presence in this room, comforting us even though we know something is deathly wrong. It's funny, someone would never expect Ellie, Paige,

and I to be good friends. However, after Paige helped Ellie when she was down in the dumps, we just connected. Ellie spoke the first words "I think Alex is at Jay's." I nodded, that made

sense. As much as I didn't like Jay I understood that Jay would take as good care of Alex as anybody. Paige, however, was mightily confused.

"What do you mean, why would Alex be at Jay's." Not knowing how to answer this, I looked at Ellie. She graciously took charge of the conversation

"Alex gets in trouble with her mother's boyfriend a lot. He is harsh and drunk and she goes to Jay's for comfort." Paige started tearing up.

"Alex is hurt? You didn't tell me. She could be in real trouble. God, let's go to Jay's. What are we going to do?" That mysterious presence that I felt in the room made its calming presence

known again. It refreshed us and we sat down and made a plan.

It was determined. Paige would stay in my house to talk to Ellie and I when we needed help. Ellie would go file a missing person's report with the police while Paige would deliver an

anonymous tip that Alex ran away due to violence at her house. If that went well, the Police would arrest Alex's mother's boyfriend on some charge or another. This seemed too good to

be true so as back – up, we decided that I would go and gather some of the guys and we would all go to Jay's house just in case something bad was happening. I couldn't trust Alex's

mother's boyfriend. We left with hope planted in our hearts.

Jay's POV

On the way back to my flat I called Lexi. She didn't answer. My stomach twisted. Air was caught in my lungs. Unexplainable terror filled my lungs. I was resolute and I pressed the ignition

harder. Even though I was scared of something horrible, I am positive that everything is going to be alright. Don't ask me how. I am planted in this hope that everything will happen for

the best.

* * *

Title is from Soul Asylum. It is an awesome song. YOU should check out the song out. Did you like the chapter? Did you hate it? Any ideas. Please review!!


	7. Dreams on Fire

It has been a while. Well I've been busy. Please enjoy this chapter and review review review.

* * *

Dreams on Fire

Jay POV

I can't shake the feeling. You know, the feeling that something horrible is happening to my Lexi. I speed up my car. By the looks of it Mr. Simpson can tell I am pretty worried. Am I the type to freak out over some feeling of dread I keep feeling? I guess I am. Lexi hasn't called me. I told her to call me if she needed anything, but… I don't think she would ever actually would. She isn't really the type to ask for help, even if she really needed it. God this drive is taking forever. Last time I checked it was 7:16 and now it is only two minutes past that. I am starting to shiver from anxiety. I look at Mr. Simpson, who looks almost as perturbed as I feel.

"It's probably nothing." I half-heartedly tried to reassure him and myself. It didn't work for either of us. The phone rang and I grabbed it.

"Hey, it's Marco." I was never this happy to hear someone calling my phone. His voice was dripped with apprehension and I knew that Lexi had told him what she deals with at home.

"Do you know where Lexi is?"

"I have no idea, that's why I called you." His voice quivered and he continued "Ellie, Paige, and I got together because none of us have seen her today. Is she at your place?" I paused. I wanted to answer him but I didn't want to crush his hopes of her being okay.

"Yeah, she is but… Marco I am scared for her. She wasn't being responsive and I couldn't get a doctor because her mother's boyfriend would find out but I had to get help. Mr. Simpson is in my car with me riding back to my apartment. I can't shake the feeling that something bad is happening."

"Well get back as soon as possible. I am getting some of the guys together for backup and I'll meet you at your apartment.

Ellie POV

I could tell that Marco was struck with panic. He is pretty emotional and sensitive and well, this is serious. I; however, am not as emotional as he is. I am still frightened. I went to the police office as we had discussed. I wanted to look up her mother's boyfriend and see if he had a record. His name is Moniek Valieri, at least that is what she told me. The Police Station was hustling and bustling, vans moving in at out. The doors were constantly swinging open and slamming shut. Dogs were barking and officers were talking worriedly. While eavesdropping, I noticed that their faces were etched in worry.

"Did you hear about…" I couldn't stand anymore depressing dialogues about kidnappings, rapes, molestations, suicides, and murders. I had enough to worry about here. Right now. The thing that surprised me the most about the Police Station was that it seemed actually _inviting_. The outside walls were a mix of dark red and sky blue. Under the sign that said _Police Station_ were the words "devoted to protecting and restoring this community from the beginning" in green, cursive lettering. This rejuvenated my hopes of Lexi's health. In an odd sort of way, I was comforted.

Jay POV

The drive took just short of a lifetime. During this time, I brought up memories that Lexi and I have had. The good, the painful, and the others that had made me feel such a fire in me for her.

_The sun was setting, and for once in a lifetime I had the opportunity to take a nice long look at Lexi. From the beginning she told me not to call her Alex because that was apparently what her dad used to call her. I have never met her dad. I think he died before we met. Lexi was so much like nothing I have ever seen. Her dark brown eyes showed me alone much of her life. Not actual events, but emotions she had felt. I saw confusion from when her dad was diagnosed with Pancreatic Cancer. She wasn't a little kid like so many thought. She knew what so many thought she was too young to understand. She felt their pity and abhorred it. She could only imagine what they were thinking "poor lady, pancreatic cancer can't be beaten. That is what the statistics show at least. And her child, having to grow up with only one parent. Poor, poor thing." The thing Lexi didn't understand was why God would do that to her. Was she that bad? Why God? She would ask him night after weary night._

_I saw betrayal. He supposed that was from when her mom chose her boyfriend over her daughter. The daughter that had always supported her and never once wavered in her love. The hurt after her mom once again returned to her boyfriend when all he had done for her daughter was cause nightmares and pain. It was almost too much, looking at the one I felt so much for. Lexi was closer to him then even a twin would have been. I couldn't look anymore at her eyes. Tears were falling from my eyes at the hurt she had felt. I focused on other parts of her body. They were leaning against a maple tree, and her shoulders were not slumped in surrender like he would have expected. They were straight, and her head was held high._

_I could tell how hard it was for her to remain brave for the world. She deserved more than anyone to collapse in front of me and start balling. In reality, I hoped that she would. Most of her strength is spent in trying to look like she has everything in control, I noted. Her face shows her heart. Her eyes are squinted, not like an oriental's, but as in trying to forget the present. She looked like she was about to cry, but couldn't. What amazed me the most was her mouth. Her jaw was dropped in awe of the sunset. _

_After all she has been through. All the suffering, pain, betrayal, stress, angst, and confusion; she still keeps her mind open for the beauty in life. I look at her, more in reverence of her then of the sunset. "After all you have been through, how can you still see beauty and hope?" She looked at me with a hard stare. She did something even more unexpected. She smiled._

_"How can I not? Even with its bit of suffering and pain, the world is magnificent. How much more will it be without pain and suffering. How can I worry about later when I am out here, with the guy I love, whom I might even be in love with, and witnessing one of the most beautiful things ever created?"_

* * *

_The title is from the movie Slumdog Millionare. Great movie. Well did you guys like this alex from Jay's memories? I sure did_


	8. Sunday Bloody Sunday

I don't own degrassi. This plot I do own. Be weary, this chapter is very sad. Enjoy though.

* * *

Sunday Bloody Sunday

Jay POV

My gut wrenched. I looked around for a trash can. I couldn't find one (no surprise there). I stepped out into the chilling Canadian air, leaned over the banister and all my lunch spilled out. My poor Lexi was slumped against the wall, unconscious. Her shirt was ripped open and crimson colored blood was everywhere. That jackass would pay. That son-of-a-bitch would get it. But before I could deal him the avenging blow, I glanced at Lexi. She looked so beautiful. She wasn't hurting right now, wasn't freaking out about people seeing her in anguish. I would have to get her cleaned up. I motioned to Mr. Simpson, who was still in shock over her unconscious posture, went to my room to grab a pillow and blanket to put on the couch. I didn't think it was a good idea for Lexi to be moving any place far.

"Mr. Simpson, I don't really know what to do. I was hoping you could take it from here."

"Well, okay." He gulped "I'll go call an ambulance because she is in bad shape and you try to wipe some of that blood off." I looked around. How did Moniek get in to my apartment? Did I forget to lock the door when I rushed out? I collapsed with guilt and reached my pocket for a cigarette. I couldn't find a lighter though, so my bright idea of calming down was crushed. What am I going to do? My inability to think is screwing with Lexi's life. I remember that Mr. Simpson was calling an ambulance and sighed with relief. I opened the towel that was in my hand and went to the sink to get some water and soap and started to clean Lexi off. Never before had she let me see her bruises. I mean the ones that weren't visible anyway. I'm scared at what I might find. My mind drifts off.

_It wasn't like it used to be. I mean, there was a point where Lexi and I had to grow up. We weren't innocent little kids anymore. Life was so much easier when we were younger. We still had to deal with her dad's death and her mom's betrayal and my parents' abandonment. It just didn't seem as hard when we had simpler lives. Lexi changed from before Moniek started spending time with her mom. She couldn't look anyone in the eye or keep her eyes from the ground. She was ashamed, I think, that she couldn't protect her mom. She didn't openly talk about her home life. We noticed though, when she would come to school with her knuckles bruised and black marks on her face. She always tried to cover up her pain with make-up and sweatshirts, but what we noticed the most was not physically but emotionally. We, off course, are my homies Sean and Towerz, Amy, and even Ellie. _

_Lexi and school didn't get along much. She was always at the breaking point, on the edge and anything could turn her on. Like the time she and Emma got into a fight, her and anyone. She needed a way to lash out in anger. And if some stuck-up-green peace happy go lucky easiest life in the world got thrown a punch or two, it's for the good. Lexi wasn't totally hateful, she is a nice person if someone gives her a chance and doesn't judger her for lashing out she might be able to get out of her hell hole.. She felt horrible after every fight she had ever gotten in to. I think she actually thought she deserved the abuse Moniek gave her at home._

_One time, after a particularly hard day at home she came to my apartment. I remember asking her why she didn't just leave and let her mom deal with her ass of a boyfriend. _

"_She doesn't need you; she chose a bottle of beer over you. Why can't you forget her and come live with me." She just looked at me with her blazing eyes. I think she was trying to intimidate me, in order to change the subject. I didn't back down._

"_She is my mom. Nothing can stop that." I looked at her with pity. I am pretty sure her mom forfeited her parenting rights the very day she chose Moniek over her own daughter. This wasn't some spoiled brat that she gave up. Nope, this was a girl that would rather take her mom's pain upon herself then see her mom suffer even a little bit._

"_Babe, she doesn't deserve you. Nobody deserves you. Leave her." She just looked at me with a cold hard stare. I knew that she wouldn't leave her mother. I didn't even know why I bothered to ask. I didn't understand how she could be so loyal to someone who only caused her pain. _

"_I won't leave her. I won't let her have to face him alone. Nobody deserves that." My appreciation for the girl that was sitting next to me with an ice bag on her face and a fire in her eye soared that day. I found myself echoing the words she had just told me about her devotion to her mom, and I held her till she fell asleep, with no pain or sorrow. At least until she awoke._

I looked at the towel in my hands. It was soaked with blood. I took Lexi's shirt off so I could rinse her more thoroughly. I gasped and dropped my towel. The anger in me swelled. I turned to the wall and punched it as hard as I could. My baby, the love of my life had scars running up and down her back and chest and abdomen from marks of a whip and heated iron. I didn't even realize the pain shoot up my arm from the effects off sandwiching the wall. It is no wonder that she never wanted me helping her clean up. I jumped when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find EMT's just about bursting in the door. Their faces fell when they saw the sight of my Lexi, laying bloody on the floor and surprisingly in peace.

* * *

I'm thinking one more chapter. Review please. And I'm thinking of making a fanfiction about Jane and Spin. Any ideas?


	9. Clouded Sunset

Final CHAPTER. I don't own degrassi. ENJOY

* * *

The atmosphere of the ER was unpleasent at best, horrific at the worst. The emergency at hand was gut wrenching and inspired a feeling of helplessness many can never describe. The l

ook of the hospital did not help. The walls were a dark grey invoking the feeling of despair and ripping and tearing all feelings of hope from people situated in the waiting room. The

constant sound of sirens and a body rushed in on a stretcher, legs and arms limp and eyes open was a constant presence. Monitors could be heard from down the hall spitting and

retching along with groans of agony from many of the patients. Nurses and EMT's kept coming and going and sighing and frowning, each with a slight look of defeat on his face although

masked in determination.

Together sat eight teens, brought together in hardship and pain through the mutual friendship with Alexandra "Lexi" Nunez. Sitting in the seat closest to the door was Marco, earnestly

checking his phone for any news on anything. His gaze was fixed on the entrance to the hospital in anticipation of any news from other of his friends on the were-abouts of the person

who had caused this whole mess. Leaning on his shoulder was Ellie, putting on a brave front for her classmates and constantly reassuring them that everything is going to work out

alright. Craig had his arm around Ellie, trying not to reminise about his painful childhood, though understanding that it would help Lexi if he told her his story. Spinner and Jimmy were

laying on the floor against the wall next to him because the ER was packed that night. Thankfully, Jimmy had forgiven Spinner for his part in the shooting and there friendship was

restored (mostly). Sean, who had come back to Degrassi after hearing about Lexi's condition, and Jay were side-by-side silently asking, pleading, praying even that Lexi would survive.

Jay realized then that he should have been more careful, more protective of Lexi and overcame his guilt by his resolution to be a better man before someone's death results. Finally,

Paige was pacing up and down and sheding many tears in the hospital that deserved none.

Jay POV

I was reclined with her on her hospital bed the moment she awoke. When she opened her eyes for the first time in days, and in them shined such beauty, such fire and blaze, that I had

to blink to stop from crying. She was the broken angel, known by society as damaged goods but loved by me all the same, probably even more. Her hair fell flat, as if in submission to

whoever, him, it. He does not deserve a name. Her cheeks were still bruised, but revived with live. Her face shown with curiosity as if she was an infant to the world, careful to notice the

luxuries of nature and fun. Her body, however, told a different story. Her hands were stiff and clenched but resigned and I suspect it was not from protecting herself but from witholding

a cry or curse. Her arms where swollen from the beating. It was a struggle for her eyes to look at him. She didn't like him seeing her in this state, helpless and alone because she didn't

want supposed pity and another betrayal. She didn't want another loved one leaving her life. Her emotions were so full to the point of overflowing that I couldn't stop the flow of tears in

my eyes. She wouldn't shed one tear and yet here I was making a fountain. She opened her mouth to speak but her throat was raw. She tried a few more times and finally burst it out.

"I am sorry." I know she couldn't bear to be in such a vulnerable position. I couldn't stand her words. My love for her became a yearning and yearning for her to have the life she

deserved and I wish beyond wishes that I could give her that.

"I am sorry. I didn't protect you. I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry. It's all my fault. You could be dead right now."

"And I could have been hit by a truck on my way to work. None of this is your fault. I deserved this, I earned this." I didn't know what to say in response so I grabbed Paige.

Paige POV

I was surprised when Jay told me to talk to Alex cause he wasn't getting through to her. Why me? I am not a close friend. For most of our time at Degrassi our favorite pastime was

throwing insults at eachother. Then a small voice in my head explained it to me "tell her about overcoming horrendous crimes." Wow I am an idiot.

"Alex, it isn't your fault."

"I know." She said in an unassuring manner

"No you don't. Let me tell you." I paused and noticing no objection, I continued "Freshman year, at a party, I was raped by an upperclassman from another school. I struggled with it and

eventually took him to court. I lossed. I realized then that a part of me entered that room in freshman year, never to come back. Maybe I wasn't supposed to have that part of me.

Maybe my character is improved now by being able to help you. Your mother's boyfriend beating you was his sick idea. He was the one that throw the punch. You didn't lead him to it."

Alex looked up at me with her blazing eyes and I saw for once, that there was more.

"He didn't you know." I asked although aware that I already knew the answer. She closed her eyes, not wanting them to fill with tears. I pulled her into a hug and she winced and when

I shrugged back she shook her head. She needed the comfort. She needed to know that there were people in the world that would use her or betray her. I saw Jay glance at the others

and in a single file they walked through the door and we grasped her in a big bear hug.

JAY POV

My baby was healing, physically at least. I just hope her emotional scars will go away soon. Paige told me how _he_ had done the worst, he had stolen the thing she held closest to her

heart. I would get it back for her though. After countless nights where she feels safety in my arms, she will finally forget the horrendous memory. It was definetly a hard road from here

on. One that she isn't sure will be better that her past, with foster parents, because her own mom was deamed by court unfit to care for her the last years of her youth. She won't be

afraid though, because she is the bravest person I have ever known.

"_Lexi." I stared into the sunset, covered by clouds that rendered it more beautiful then before. "Come away with me. I will take care of you and find you someone that will guide you to still _

_waters, where your soul will be restored." She smiled and for a moment, I saw a glimpse of the clouded sunset in her eyes._


End file.
